


America's Sweethearts

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Boxer Alec Lightwood, Clary and Isabelle are that sweet married couple, F/F, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus and Alec fake date, Mentions of addiction, Model Magnus Bane, Mostly tooth rotting fluff, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, fake dating au, hapy ending, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Alec Lightwood is still an up and comer in the boxing world with a slow-growing fanbase, he is also still in the closet with plans to come out. In an effort to gain more publicity he agrees to a fake relationship with supermodel Magnus Bane.  Only knowing what the tabloids and magazine have to say about the famed Magnus Bane, Alec is surprised when he meets the down to earth and kind-hearted model.Though Magnus is keeping his intentions as to why he agreed to the fake relationship secret, for the time being, he is happy and enjoys the time spent getting to know Alec. As the month's pass, the two find themselves getting closer than the terms warrant.All they had to do was pretend, but they fell in love instead.A Fake Dating AU





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fake Dating AU with Supermodel!Magnus and Boxer!Alec. Tags will be updated as needed.  
As always, enjoy!!

**The Set-Up**

“Alec, will you hurry up? We’re going to be late,” Isabelle called down the hall. “The meeting is in half an hour.” 

“Relax Iz,” Alec replied. He pulled on his jacket as he walked down the hall to meet her at the front door. “We’re not going to be late.” 

“Exactly. We’re not going to be late because we’re going to leave right now,” she told him. 

Alec held the door open for his sister and followed her outside. He put on his sunglasses and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Why are we having this meeting anyway?” he asked. 

“We need to work on your image,” she answered as she got in the driver's seat of her car. 

“My image?” Alec asked. He got in the passenger seat and shut the door before putting on his seatbelt. “I didn’t know I had an image.” 

“Exactly why we need to work on it,” she told him. “We’re going to get you a boyfriend.” 

Alec snorted. “Your jokes are almost as bad your cooking.” 

“I’m not kidding,” she replied. “You need a boyfriend.”

“Why?” he asked. “I have plenty of fans without the need for a boyfriend.” 

“People are starting to lose interest in you,” Isabelle replied. “We need something to boost your image again.” 

“So your solution is to set me up with a rent a boy?” he asked. 

“Not a rent a boy,” she answered. 

Isabelle pulled the car up in front Hotel DuMort and got out, giving the keys to the valet. She ran a hand through her hair and checked her makeup. 

“Then who?” he asked, oddly curious at this point. 

She linked arms with him as they walked into the Hotel. “Magnus Bane. We’re having lunch with him and his agent, which is why we can’t be late.” 

“Magnus Bane? International supermodel and all-around pain in the ass diva?” Alec asked. “The, and I do mean pun intended, Bane of anyone’s existence if they so much as have an eyelash out of place? I’m pretty sure he eats publicists for breakfast.” 

“I eat the publicists for breakfast,” a man said as he walked over. “You are right on time.” 

Alec scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry...I didn’t mean to be rude….” 

The man waved his hand dismissively. “Believe me. Most days I want to throttle Magnus myself. Ragnor Fell. I’m his agent. You weren’t kidding about your brother. He’s just the right type.” 

“Type?” Alec asked. 

“We can talk in the elevator,” Ragnor answered. He motioned for them to follow and pressed the up button with a green painted nail. 

Alec stepped on and noted that he pressed penthouse and the doors slid shut with a ding. 

“Magnus is known for having a string of lovers, however, none of that is actually true. It’s a ruse to cover up his more serious relationships. These serious relationships usually involve a type. Black-haired, blue-eyed beauties,” Ragnor answered. 

“If that’s the case, why didn’t you ask my sister?” Alec asked. “He swings both ways doesn’t he?” 

“Yes, but that type is strictly male, and your sister mentioned you would be coming out of the closet. What better way than to do it with Magnus on your arm? He is a known advocate for LGBTQ rights. His fans will undoubtedly rally around to support you when he does,” Ragnos answered. 

“Oh…” Alec blinked. “Well...when you put it that way. That does make sense.” 

The doors slid open to reveal the hotel’s penthouse. Alec stepped off and looked around. 

“Green Bean? Is that you?” A young man walked in from the balcony. He had a red sheet wrapped around his waist, and a glass of orange juice in his hands. His hair was pulled back into a messy bun with two chopsticks sticking out. “You’ve brought company.” 

“And you’re still not dressed,” Ragnor said. “I told you we were having a lunch meeting.” 

“In my defense, I was half asleep. You know I’m not fully functional until at least eleven,” he replied. 

Ragnor pinched the bridge of his nose. “Magnus, get dressed so we can go to lunch.” 

He ran his gaze over Alec and finished off his orange juice. “Only if he helps.” 

Alec blushed under the gaze and looked away. By the sound of retreating footsteps, Magnus had gone to get dressed.

He returned a couple of moments later in a pair of maroon-colored tight-fitting pants, a long-sleeved white top with a black vest, and knee-high lace-up combat boots with. His hair was still pulled back into a bun but it was neater and a few strays hair framed his face. He had on some makeup. Eyeliner that showed off the striking yellowish-green eyes, and maroon colored lipstick that matched his pants. 

“So, where are we going to lunch? I’m starved,” Magnus said. 

“I made a reservation at China Grill,” Ragnor replied. “Private table so we won’t be disturbed.” 

“I bet the only thing he eats is two bites of lettuce,” Alec muttered to Isabelle so Magnus wouldn’t overhear.

She elbowed him in the ribs and hid a small smile. “Behave you.” 

* * *

“I’ll take the chicken thigh skewers, and spicy beef dumplings for starters, then the wild mushroom pasta and drunken chicken with the veggie fried rice and an iced tea,” Magnus smiled at the waitress and handed her his menu. 

“That’s a lot of food for one person,” Alec pointed out. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll share,” Magnus winked and Alec drank his water to cover the fact he was blushing slightly. 

Alec scanned the menu and ordered a plate of lobster pancakes, woked beef, and duck fried rice, sticking with water. The waitress walked away once everyone had ordered and Magnus suddenly turned his entire body so he was facing Alec. 

“Green Bean tells me you’re planning on coming out of the closet,” Magnus said. 

“Green Bean…?” Alec asked. 

“My adoring nickname for Ragnor,” Magnus answered. “He went through this phase in high school where he dyed his hair green. But not the point.” 

Alec drank more water and nodded. “Yeah...I'm nervous about it, it was hard enough coming out to my parents...” 

He was surprised when Magnus reached over and squeezed his hand. “I can’t promise that everything will turn out okay after you do, but you’ll feel like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders. Believe me.” 

Alec was struck speechless by how sincere he sounded and was disappointed when Magnus moved his hand. 

He thanked the waitress for his iced tea and took a sip. 

“Now, Alec will be making his announcement in the coming weeks, we'll need to nail down a definite date. But it still gives us plenty of time to plant some rumors about the two of you. Isabelle and I will leave and have a couple of the waiters take a few pictures of you two eating together, talking, having a couple of drinks, getting cozy. Let one of us know when you plan to leave and we’ll tip off some paparazzi so they can catch you leaving together.”

“Woah, hold on, you’re going to plant rumors?” Alec asked. “Rumors about what?” 

“Just little things,” Isabelle answered. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“That only makes me worry more,” Alec pointed out. 

“Just leave everything to us,” Isabelle replied. 

Alec nodded a little. “Right, because those words have never come back to bite me in the ass.”

* * *

“So?” Isabelle asked. “What do you think?” 

“He is not how I thought he’d be,” Alec answered. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and leaned against the kitchen counter. “Seems nice enough. What does he get out this? I know I'm supposed to get more publicity, some endorsement deals or something like that, but what about Magnus?"

“It’s just how he is. Most of the things written about him are rumors and little white lies. I don’t think he’s actually done half the things people say he has. As far as what he gets out of it not super sure. Honestly reaching out that far was a longshot, but Ragnor said Magnus was interested and even sounded excited at the idea,” she replied with a shrug. “I have to get going. I promised Clary I’d stop by the store and pick up some ice cream for her on the way home. Don’t forget, you have a sparring session with Jace tomorrow morning okay?” 

“Never miss it. If I do he will literally pour water on me to wake me up,” he answered. “Give Clary my best.” 

He walked his sister to the door and shut it behind her before grabbing his laptop off the desk and sitting on the couch. 

The twitter page Clary had helped him sign up for was already blowing up about his little ‘lunch date with Magnus.’ His follower count on Twitter and Instagram had almost tripled. He had to hand it to their agents. They really knew what they were doing.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Getting To Know You**

Magnus woke up to a very loud buzzing noise in his ear and reached around blindly for the source. He grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and lifted his sleeping mask with a finger then counted to ten when he saw just who was calling him and answered. 

“To what do I owe the displeasure of your call?” he greeted. 

“You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone,” Camille answered. 

“That’s because it’s none of your business,” Magnus said. 

He dragged himself out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen, already finding coffee brewing. Oh, how he loved modern technology. 

“I had to find out from my assistant Magnus,” she continued as if he’d never spoken. 

He rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of coffee and added some cream and sugar before sitting on the couch and turning on the TV half paying attention to Camille’s rant so he could make the appropriate noises. 

“...And since when are boxers your cup of tea?” she asked. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” he asked. 

“Oh, dear sweet, simple-minded Magnus.” He hated that tone. Made him feel like he was still a trainee and she was going to speak to him like he was five. “Alexander Lightwood is the hottest up and comer on the boxing circuit. He hasn’t lost a match yet and up until a couple of days ago, he was on the market. Until you went and snatched him up.” 

“I didn’t snatch him up,” Magnus said, drinking his coffee. “We just met at a party and really hit it off. I do not need to tell you, everyone, I date.” 

“Seeing as you tend to gravitate towards more down to earth men, you’ll forgive my bluntness when I say ‘you’re dating a man who literally beats people.’” 

“He’s a boxer, Camille. It’s his job,” Magnus groaned. 

“I just worry about you. Men like that can be very violent and easily provoked,” her tone was gentle but lacked any serious care. 

He started to regret picking up the phone. 

“I’m hanging up now,” he said. 

He cut off whatever she was going to say and tossed his phone onto the couch next to him. He finished off his coffee and started to get up when his phone began buzzing again. 

“I swear to god, Camille, if you don’t drop it I will-” 

“Um, it’s not Camille...This is Alec.” 

Magnus closed his eyes. “Fuck...Sorry, I thought you were….nevermind not important. Good morning.” 

Alec chuckled. “Actually it’s nearly noon.” 

“Oh fuck me,” Magnus groaned. 

“Bad timing?” Alec asked. 

“No, I just meant to go for a run this morning and now I’m going to think about that while I eat my weight in bacon,” Magnus answered. “What’s up?” 

“There’s this movie in the park thing going on and I was thinking we could go,” Alec answered. “They’re showing the 1963 version of Cleopatra with Elizabeth Taylor.” 

“That sounds nice,” Magnus answered. “I’ll be at a photoshoot until six-thirty tonight, but I’ll be free afterward.”

“I can pick you up if that’ll be easier,” Alec offered. 

“I’ll text you the address,” Magnus smiled. “See you tonight.” 

He hung up and took the fastest shower he could manage and headed to his photoshoot. 

* * *

“Someone's in a good mood,” Raphael said as Magnus changed.

“I have a date,” Magnus replied. 

“Ah yes, you’ve been seeing that Lightwood guy,” Raphael nodded. “The boxer.” 

Magnus refrained from rolling his eyes and zipped up his jeans. 

“He has a name,” Magnus reminded him. 

“I know,” Raphael replied. “Doesn't mean I have to say it.” 

Magnus turned to face him and put his hands on his hips. “What do you think? I’m trying to do casual but not hipster.” 

“Take off the blouse, put on the dark blue tank top, wear the white scarf and leave your hair out,” Raphael answered. “And wear the gray cardigan.”

Magnus looked in the mirror as he changed. “Thanks.”

He went into the bathroom and changed his contacts and added a little makeup before his phone started beeping from a text alert. 

_ Waiting in the lobby -  _ ** _AL_ **

_ Be down in five -  _ ** _MB_ **

He slipped on a pair of black Vans and took one last look in the mirror.

“If you throw a party, you’re cleaning it up,” Magnus told Raphael as he left. 

Alec was signing a few autographs when Magnus stepped off the elevator and into the lobby. He used it as an opportunity to look Alec over.  He was a couple of inches shorter than Magnus with thick black waves of hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He had on a simple black t-shirt with slim-fitting black jeans and hiking boots with a leather jacket. 

Magnus could see a tattoo peeking out from under the collar or his shirt and had an overwhelming desire to see just what it was.

Alec caught his gaze and gave him an apologetic look and signed a couple more autographs before jogging over. 

“Hey, sorry about that,” he apologized. “They just bombarded me.” 

“Don't worry,” Magnus smiled. “We all have our fans.” 

“You look great,” Alec complimented. 

“This? I just threw it on.” Magnus blushed a little.

“Makes me feel a little bad for wearing all black…” Alec looked down at his own clothes. 

“Don't be. Black looks very striking on you, brings out your eyes.” Magnus smiled. 

“Thanks. Isabelle hates it, most of my wardrobe consists of nothing but black, she keeps trying to get me to branch out but, why change what works for me right?” Alec said. “We should get going. Have a stop to make before we head to the movie.” 

Magnus walked with him outside and over to a black Mustang parked just outside the hotel. Alec held the door open for him as he got in the car and shut it before going around to the driver side. He glanced over as he put on his seatbelt and waited until Alec was set before speaking again. 

"So...your tattoo? What is it?" he asked. 

“I have a couple.” Alec nodded. “My friend Jace has a matching one on his neck.” 

“Yeah?” Magnus asked. 

“Yeah,” Alec answered. “I’ll show you the rest some time.” He pulled down his collar as he spoke to show Magnus the full tattoo on his neck. 

“Very sexy,” Magnus complimented. 

Alec blushed and fixed his shirt as he one-handedly steered the car into a parking space outside a small building and put the car in park. "We got them when we eighteen, it was his idea but I wound up picking out the design and going first because he was a bit nervous. I plan to get a sleeve done once the season's over. Haven't decided what yet, but it's something to look forward to." 

"I've thought about getting a tattoo, I have no idea where or what," Magnus told him. 

"You should," Alec smiled. "I know a great guy

“I’ll be right back.” Alec got out and left Magnus in the car as he jogged into the building. He came back a couple of moments later with a bag and carefully set it on the back seat. 

Whatever it was, it smelled heavenly. 

“This is Taki’s,” Alec informed him as he started driving again. “I thought we could eat it at the movie.”

“It smells great,” Magnus pointed out. 

“It tastes even better. I got us a couple of burgers with everything on it and some fries and apple pie for dessert,” Alec answered. “Unless you're on a diet.” 

Magnus shook his head. “I don't do diets. I have a fast metabolism and I work out a lot. Plus, it's written in my contract that I will not go on a diet.” 

“I thought all models were stuck thin,” Alec admitted.

“Some are and there's nothing wrong with that, but then there are plus-sized models and curvy models and just some models that dieting doesn't work for…” Magnus shrugged. “When I first started out, this one designer I was working with convinced me to diet and it just didn't work for me.” 

“What happened?” Alec asked. 

“I quit and went to work with an up and coming designer and became famous,” Magnus answered in a rushed sort of way. “What about you? How'd you become a boxer?” 

“I...Got in a really bad place in high school. I was struggling with my sexuality, my parents were going through issues with their relationship...I um, I got really depressed. I got into fights a lot and got expelled a few times so my parents took me to a psychiatrist and he said I needed to find someone way to vent some of the anger and frustration and recommend working out. I just fell in love with boxing...And my boxing coach,” Alec answered. 

“How'd that work out for you?” Magnus asked curiously. 

“He turned out to be a complete and total jerk,” Alec answered. “But boxing has proven to be a better lover.”

Magnus smiled. “It’s always nice to love your work.” 

Alec nodded and parked the car. “You wanna grab the food and I’ll get the blanket from the trunk?” 

Magnus nodded and got the bag of food off the back seat and met Alec at the front of the car. 

“I haven’t been to one these in ages,” Magnus admitted as they started walking. 

“My family used to come to these when me, my youngest brother and sister were younger,” Alec said.

“You have a younger brother?” Magnus asked. 

Alec grinned. “His name’s Max. He lives with my mom in the Hamptons so I don’t get to see him much, but he comes down every couple of weekends so we can all hang out together.” 

“That sounds really nice,” Magnus smiled. 

“Do you have any siblings?” Alec asked. 

“Only child,” Magnus answered. 

Alec seemed to get the hint that he didn’t want to talk about it and just nodded. “How’s this spot?” 

“Perfect view,” Magnus nodded. 

Alec laid the blanket out and they sat down. There was a nice sized group and their spot was more towards the back and off to the side that they weren’t recognized. It was nice and Magnus felt completely relaxed. 

* * *

“I have to admit...I never actually thought you’d say yes,” Alec said as he walked Magnus to the elevator. 

“Why would you think that?” Magnus asked. 

“A movie in the park seems pretty tame compared to some of the other dates I heard that you'd been on,” Alec answered. 

“Believe me, I will take tame over a three-ringed circus any day,” Magnus smiled. “I had a lot of fun. Maybe we could do it again, it's nice getting to know each other when we don't have to worry about the camera's cataloging our every movement.”

“I had fun too,” Alec blushed a little and leaned in kissing his cheek. “Have a good night Magnus.” 

“Yeah...you too,” Magnus replied. “Drive home safely.”

Alec nodded and walked off. Magnus took the elevator to his room, grinning the entire way.


	3. Ringside Seats

**Ringside Seats**

“Remind me again how I let you talk me into this?” Raphael asked as he followed Magnus through the throng of bodies. “It’s too bright.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “It’s supposed to be. How else are they going to film? Besides, I thought you liked boxing.” 

“Yeah, on TV,” Raphael pointed out. 

Magnus stood on his tiptoes and spotted Isabelle by the backstage doors and grabbed Raphael’s arm as he pulled him through the rest of the crowd. It was weird not having people automatically recognize him and hound him for autographs. If he was being honest, it was also kinda nice. 

“Isabelle, hi,” Magnus grinned. 

“Hey, you made it,” she smiled. “And please. Call me Izzy. Alec’s waiting in the back, I’ve gotta go and call the missus’s.” 

“You go ahead without me,” Raphael said. “I’m going to go find our seats.” 

“Great,” Magnus replied. 

He ducked around her and slipped past a few people coming the opposite way and walked down the long hall. He spotted Alec leaning in the doorway to one of the rooms talking to a blond in a muscle-T and boxer shorts. 

Alec turned around the closer Magnus got and grinned. “Hey, you made it.” 

“I’m not interrupting am I?” he asked. 

“No, no, this is Jace, Jace this is Magnus,” Alec introduced. 

“Magnus...the model right,” the blonde nodded. “Iz’s got some good taste.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Ignore him….I’m glad you could make it.” 

“Hot guys punching each other senseless? It’s like high school all over again except instead of me, they’re fighting over a belt,” he joked. 

“Must’ve been a lot of fighting in your school,” Alec winked. 

“Smooth,” Magnus blushed a little. 

“And that’s my cue,” the blonde, Jace said as he turned on his heel. “Let’s hope he sticks around once he sees your face after tonight,” 

“Pretty sure I kicked your ass last time,” Alec called after him. 

“Are you fighting each other?” Magnus asked as he followed Alec into the smaller room. 

“Not tonight,” Alec answered. “Jace and I grew up together and both wanted to get into boxing, he started a little while before I did. Sometimes we’ll fight against each other and sometimes we’ll team up for those doubles.” 

Magnus nodded a little and watched Alec take off his shirt and sit down in front of one of the tables. The dressing room itself was a little sparse. A duffel bag on the corner of the couch, a few jackets hung up on the wall, tapes of different colors

“Tonight I’m fighting another up and comer. Sebastian Morgenstern,” Alec added as he started to wrap his hands. 

“Another friend?” Magnus asked. 

“Nope, guys kinda a creep if you ask me,” Alec answered. “You look nice by the way. I meant to tell you that.” 

“This? I wasn’t sure what the appropriate attire would’ve been, judging what other things people are, I could’ve worn some designer things,” Magnus tugged at the hem of his shirt. 

“You can always change before the after-party if you want,” Alec told him. “I mean...if you wanna go. I don’t usually but we’re supposed to be a couple and Izzy said it’s a great way to get more paparazzi recognition before we ‘officially’ make the announcement at Pride.” 

“Not a party person?” Magnus asked. 

“Been to one been to them all,” Alec answered. 

“Well...what if we went, did the rounds said hi, get some pictures, then go back to my hotel room and have some drinks,” Magnus offered. 

“Yeah?” Alec smiled. “That sounds great.” 

“Excellent,” Magnus smiled back. “I’ll have room service put some drinks in the fridge to chill so they’ll be cold when we get there. I’m gonna call Ragnor and see if he can bring me something to change into.” 

Magnus turned to leave and paused mid-step. He turned and leaned over pressing his lips against Alec’s soft before he pulled away. Alec’s cheeks were tinged with pink. 

“What was that for?” He asked. 

“For luck...I’ll be rooting for you okay?” Magnus answered as he turned to leave. 

* * *

“That fake boyfriend of yours is really the life of the party,” Jace said as he handed Alec a drink. “How’s your eye?” 

“It’s fine,” Alec took the drink and looked to where Magnus was chatting with a small group of people. “Really the social butterfly.” 

“Gotta hand it to your sister though, she really knows how to pick them,” Jace added. “Nearly everybody knows who Magnus is, and if you’re planning to come out, he’s the best person to do it with.” 

“You think?” Alec asked. 

“Have you not done your research on your fake boyfriend?” Jace asked. “That’s like fake dating 101.” 

“How would you know?” Alec asked. “You’re still going by as a confirmed bachelor.” 

“Whatever,” Jace answered. “Just you know, maybe actually do some research on the guy.” 

Alec finished his drink as Jace walked off and Magnus took his place. 

“Sorry, got caught up,” Magnus apologized. “Are you ready to go?” 

Alec nodded. “Yeah. Are you warm enough in that? It’s pretty chilly outside.” 

“I’ll manage,” Magnus replied. 

“Here take my jacket. I’m a little too hot anyway,” Alec said as he shrugged out of his coat. 

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked. 

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t,” Alec chuckled and held the coat open for him. 

Magnus nodded and pulled the coat on. It was a bit big for his frame, despite him being a bit taller than Alec. 

“Time to make some tabloids,” Alec said. 

He took Magnus’s hand and started to lead the other man outside. He put on his sunglasses as they stepped out of the door and the flashing of cameras began. His grip tightened a little more on Magnus’s hand. 

It was a bit of a challenge navigating through the crowd but they managed to get to his car without too much of an incident. They weren’t supposed to say anything directly to the camera. Not yet. 

“That was insane,” Magnus said once they were safe inside Alec’s car. “How do you handle that?” 

“I don’t,” Alec admitted. “I don’t usually go out the front door.” 

“You’re kidding,” Magnus turned to look at him. 

“Nope. Aside from press conferences before fights, maybe a couple of news circuits, and the random sighting I don’t usually get myself photographed all too often,” Alec told him. “I’ll slip out the back door and Jace goes out the front and I pick him up before we go to my place for drinks.” 

“That would explain why I could never find very many pictures of you,” Magnus leaned back in his seat as he put on his seat belt. “You know, once you come out, things are only going to get even wilder.” 

“I know,” Alec nodded. 

He started driving towards Magnus’s hotel. “But I’m tired of living in the closet. And besides, I heard that you’re the best person to come out with. Gotta see what all the hype’s about.” 

Magnus chuckled a little. “You’ve got it easy sweet pea.” 

Alec raised an eyebrow at the term and Magnus blushed embarrassed. “Ah sorry. Slip of the tongue.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Alec gave him a smile. 

They drove the rest of the way in silence and Alec gave the keys to the valet before he followed Magnus inside to the elevator. Most of the lights were dimmed when they walked into the room. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Magnus told him as he walked over to the fridge. “You hungry?” 

Alec’s stomach growled in response and he blushed. “Yeah...I get nervous before fights so I try not to eat a lot.” 

“Order whatever you want, just put it on the room,” Magnus told him. “Are you a beer or wine man?” 

“A beer please,” Alec answered. “You sure that’s okay? These all pretty pricy…” 

“Course I’m sure,” Magnus handed him a beer bottle and glass. “And just tell them I’ll have my usual. They’ll know what I mean, I’m gonna go change.” 

Alec nodded and picked up the phone. He hung up fifteen minutes later and leaned back against the couch. He’d only had a small glimpse of the room when he first met Magnus and as he looked around now. It didn’t really seem much like Magnus’s style. 

Everything was pristine and mostly white. He figured Magnus liked to be around more colorful things. Bright, warm colors. Like red’s and oranges and-

Alec’s brain short-circuited as Magnus walked out of the bedroom in a pair of hot pink sweatpants and pulling on a red T-shirt. Alec’s eyes trailed all the way down to the waistband of the sweats and was met with Magnus’s amused smile when he looked up again. 

“Like what you see?” he teased. 

Alec felt his cheeks heat up more and he drank his beer in response. 

Magnus walked over with a glass of wine and sat cross-legged on the couch facing him. Alec decided to look at a fixed point on the floor until the heat in his cheeks died down. 

“Do you want some ice for your eye?” Magnus asked. 

“No...no it’s okay,” Alec answered. “Can I uh...Can I ask you a question?” 

“Course,” Magnus drank some of his wine and Alec picked at the label on his beer. 

“What was it like when you came out?” Alec asked. 

“I don’t know if I ever really did,” Magnus answered with a small laugh. “I’ve never kept it a secret you know? I mean my life has literally been covered in the tabloids since I started modeling and I’ve been photographed with men and woman. I’ve dated a few transmen, and transwomen. I think of myself as a freewheeling bisexual. But I have to be honest, you’re lucky Alec.” 

“Lucky?” Alec looked confused. 

“See....you’re gay,” Magnus told him. “You’re strictly attracted to men and men alone. Sure it’ll be hard, but it’s more accepting than being bisexual. We face a lot of flack for it.” 

“Why’s that?” Alec asked. 

“It’s just...how it’s been,” Magnus answered. “It’s one of the reasons why I got into LGBTQ+ rights. I want everyone to feel accepted because nothing’s worse than feeling like you don’t belong you know?” 

Alec nodded in understanding. “Yeah...yeah, I definitely know what that’s like.” 

Magnus started to stand at the knock on the door but Alec beat him to it. 

“Holy shit, you’re Alec Lightwood,” the girl announced as soon as the door opened. “You totally beat the crap out of Morgenstern at the fight tonight.” 

“Ah…” Alec blushed a little embarrassed. “I don’t know if I’d go that far…he’s still got his teeth and everything.” 

“Can I have your autograph?” She thrust a pen and a pad of paper into his hands. “It’s not me, it’s for my girlfriend, she’s an even bigger fan of yours and it’s her birthday next weekend.” 

“Oh yeah?” Alec smiled. “Have you guys been dating long? And what’s her name?” 

“Marcy,” the girl answered. “I’m uh...I’m Adrienne.” 

“You got anything special planned?” Alec asked as he wrote a small note. 

“We’re gonna go to Beauty Bar,” she answered. “I’ve been working for weeks trying so I can take her. Jobs shit but hey, I get to meet Alec Lightwood...isn’t this Mr. Bane’s room though?” 

“Yes,” Magnus called from the couch. 

“Oh...Oh...oh shit, are you two on a date?” Marcy whispered. 

“It’s okay,” Alec assured her. He handed her back the notepad. He stepped out of the way as she wheeled in the cart. 

Her cheeks were a dark pink as she waited for Alec to sign the receipt. He made sure to give her a good tip and she ducked out of the room. 

“That was adorable,” Magnus smiled as Alec wheeled over their tray. “And so sweet.”

“Yeah, she was nice wasn’t she?” Alec nodded in agreement. 

Magnus sat up more as Alec brought over a couple of plates and set them on the coffee table. He picked up the remote and held it out to Alec. 

“I recorded the fight, if you want to watch it,” Magnus told him. “Your friend, blonde? He mentioned something about you watching every fight you’re in?” 

Alec nodded. “It’s something my coach talked me into. Figure out where I went wrong when I get nasty hits, what I can do to fix it, make sure it never happens...But I don’t have to.” 

“I don’t mind, I’d be very interested in hearing your commentary on it,” Magnus said as he held it out. 

“I can turn it off if you change your mind,” Alec promised as he took the remote. 

Alec pulled up the fight and set the remote on his other side and Magnus moved a little closer so their legs were touching. Alec draped his arm along the back of the couch and his fingers brushed the sleeve of Magnus’s t-shirt. 


	4. Housewarming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I'd have another chapter in a few days! I've be struck with some inspiration lately so I'm trying to updates my stories while it's here :) I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying it!!   
I've always wanted to write a fake dating but they fall in love AU before.

**Housewarming**

"Alec, phone," Jace said from his sprawled out position on the couch. 

"Could you get it for me? I'm kinda busy making sure our dinner doesn't burn," Alec told him. 

"But that's so much work," Jace groaned.

Alec rolled his eyes and wiped his hands off before he picked up his phone where it had been lying on the coffee table. He recognized Magnus's number on the screen and smiled. 

"Hey," he greeted. 

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Magnus asked. 

"Not that I'm aware of," Alec answered. He reached down and poked Jace's cheek. "Check the burgers would you?"

Jace groaned again and rolled off the couch and Alec rolled his eyes.

"...Is something dying at your place?" Magnus asked.

"Just Jace. We have dinner twice a week and I'm making burgers. He's been lying on the couch for six hours and apparently making sure the food doesn't burn is a very strenuous activity for him." 

Jace flipped him off. 

"Oh," Magnus sounded a bit apprehensive now. 

"But you wondering if I was free tomorrow night?" Alec repeated. "Which as far as I'm aware, I am." 

"Yes, well I was getting my apartment remodeled which is why I was staying in a hotel, and it's finally finished, so I'm hosting a housewarming party. Drinks and food are on me and I was wondering if you'd like to come. Your sister and her wife are of course welcome invited. Jace too if he wants to come. Ragnor will be there, so will Raphael…" 

"Yeah? Sounds great. What time should I be there?" Alec asked. 

"Six if you want to be on time, seven-thirty if you wanna be fashionably late," Mangus answered. "You're not allergic to cats are you?" 

"Nope. I love cats," Alec told him. 

"Excellent," Magnus replied. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Can't wait," Alec smiled and hung up. 

He looked up to find Jace staring at him and frowned. "What?"

"You like him," Jace pointed out. 

"He's a nice guy," Alex shrugged as he walked over. "He invited us to his housewarming party."

"We don't have to bring anything, do we? What do you even buy a model?" Jace asked. 

"Oh, I didn't ask…" Alec said. "He said food and drinks would be taken care of…"

He grabbed his phone and dialed his sister's number. She picked up after the third ring. 

"What's up?" She asked. 

"Magnus invited to a housewarming at his apartment and I don't know if I need to bring anything? Do I need to bring anything?" He asked. 

"First off, calm down," Isabelle laughed. "What's this about a housewarming?" 

"Magnus just called and invited us. He just got his apartment redone You, Clary, Jace and I. He said food and drinks are provided but I mean, we should bring something right? Or I should bring something at least?" He asked. "What do I bring?"

"Wine or beer might seem redundant," Isabelle answered. "I'm sure he got new furniture and all the little things."

"You could come over and pick a painting?" Clary offered. "We could go all-in on that. What does Jace say? He's there right?" 

Alex out his phone on speaker and set it on the counter. 

"What about a gag apron? Like kiss the chef or something?" Jace offered. "Those are always good, right?" 

"We like ours," Isabelle replied. 

"No offense, but I don't know that I want to get him a gag apron...he might think it's hideous or something," Alec said. "He might spend hundreds of dollars on his clothes and housewares for all I know."

"Well, what time is the party?" Clary asked. 

"Six if we want to be on time, seven-thirty if we want to be fashionably late," Alec answered. 

"Hang out with me tomorrow, I need to get some things for the studio and we'll check out the stores. See if we find something Magnus Bane would approve of," Clary told him. 

"You're a lifesaver," Alec told her. "Text me what time and I'll pick you up."

He hung up and set his phone aside as Jace looked at him. 

“So are we going to hear fake wedding bells down the line?” Jace teased. 

Alec grabbed a slice of cheese and tossed it at Jace. “We’re not going to have a fake wedding, I doubt we’ll even be fake dating for that long, but...I don’t know, it was kinda nice having someone waiting for me once the fight was over…” 

“I wait for you,” Jace pointed out. 

“It’s different,” Alec said. “Like...I could have lost the fight but it would have been okay because there was someone waiting for me…stupid right? Jace?" 

"Shut up, that wasn't stupid...I want that damnit," Jace crossed his arms over his chest. " I'm tired of being a confirmed bachelor…" 

"I'm sure you'll have no problem finding someone," Alec reached over and patted Jace's shoulder awkwardly. "Just give it time?" 

"You think so?" Jace asked. 

"Of course, you're a great guy," Alec nodded. "Now can we eat? Talking about all this feelings stuff is making me feel weird." 

Jace rolled his eyes and smiled. "You don't have any problem expressing emotion where Magnus is concerned."

"Shut up….* Alex blushed and grabbed the plates. 

* * *

"I don't like this either," Alec sighed as he set the vase he was looking at back on the shelf. 

"This is the fourth store Alec, we're running out of places to look. And time," Clary pointed out. "Just pick something, tape the gift receipt to it and he can exchange it." 

"I want to make an effort," Alec told her. "Or at least act like I made an effort." 

He shoved his hands into his pockets and eyed the crystal vases along the back wall of the store they were in. He stopped keeping track of the names after the first store and was just letting Clary lead him around. 

"Jace said you were acting different, I didn't think he meant it literally," Clary said. 

"Magnus is just so… glamorous, and kind and thoughtful...I know it's just a housewarming party and I probably don't have to bring anything, but I want to, except I keep forgetting I have no taste," Alec told her. 

"You have taste," Clary said as she linked arms with him. 

She steered him out of the store and onto the street. "What do you know about Magnus so far?" 

"He likes to wear makeup, he can wear anything. He likes food, eating and cooking it. He's passionate about his charities and fundraisers, particularly helping homeless shelters and teenagers. Apparently he's got a cat. He likes movies in the park, quiet nights at home…" he looked at Clary. "Anything useful there?" 

"Oh yeah," Clary nodded and pulled out her phone. 

"You follow him on Instagram?" Alec asked. 

"You don't?" Clary asked in return. 

"I don't even follow Jace," Alec pointed out. "I think my Instagram page has like... twenty pictures?"

Clary shook her head. "At least follow us and Magnus. I mean that's fake dating 101 right there." 

"Yeah yeah yeah, get back to the cat thing," Alec said. 

"Anyway, Magnus adores his cat, Chairman Meow. He has his own Instagram age and everything," Clary showed him pictures of the small tabby feline. "If you can't find anything for Magnus, why not just look for his cat." 

"That is actually not a bad idea," Alec agreed. "isn't there a posh pet store around here or something?" 

"Near the art store, yeah," Clary answered. "If we head over now we can make it back to your place by four-thirty so you have time to get ready for the party." 

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Alec headed for the direction of the parking garage. 

* * *

"You made it!” Magnus grinned as the door of his apartment opened. 

“My sister said arriving at a party on time isn’t always a good thing, but I also wasn't sure about arriving fashionably late so I managed to convince them to compromise,” Alec explained. “You remember Jace, and my sister, and this is her wife Clary.” He introduced. 

“You’re the famous Clary? I’ve been meaning to have Ragnor contact you,” Magnus told her. 

“Me?” Clary asked surprised. 

“I love your art, your tarot card series is one of my absolute favorites,” Magnus answered. “I was hoping I might commission you for a painting or two.” 

“Y...Yeah, I’d love to!” Clary grinned. She started patting her pockets before Isabelle cleared her throat and pulled one of Clary’s business cards from her wallet and handed it to her. She blushed embarrassed as she held it out to Magnus. “Perks of being married to an agent right? They always come prepared.” 

“I will be calling you missy,” Magnus promised. “But enough shop talk, drink, eat, explore. Mingle. I’ve lost track of my own little group but I’m sure you’ll run into them at some point.” 

“Oh my god, that’s Woolsey Scott,” Clary whispered yelled to Isabelle. 

She grabbed her hand all but dragged her over to the actor. 

“A hosts work is never done,” Magnus gave Alec and Jace an apologetic smile as more guests came up the stairs behind the small group. “I’ll come and find you later okay?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Alec nodded. 

“Drinks?” Jace asked. 

“If I need to socialize, yes,” Alec chuckled and let the blond lead him over to the bar. 

He spotted Ragnor and recognized the younger man talking to him, Magnus’s friend Raphael. He knew some of the faces of the other guests, models, actors, and actresses he’d seen on TV. 

“You’re Jace Herondale and Alec Lightwood.” 

Both turned at the mention of their names to see another young man staring at them with a mixture of awe and nerves. 

“You’re both neck in neck for spots in the championship,” he continued. 

“I take it you’re a fan?” Jace asked as the bartender handed him his drink. 

“If you mean I never miss a fight, then yeah,” the guy blushed a little. “I’m Simon. I’m a work friend of Raphael’s.”

“Work friend huh?” Jace asked. 

“Yeah...we uh we work on Dumort Weekly,” Simon answered. “I promise I’m off the clock...I think Magnus took pity on me because I didn’t have anything better to do on a Friday night…” 

“Dumort Weekly, that’s still new right? You guys are primarily online?” Jace asked. 

“I’m gonna go find the bathroom,” Alec told him. 

“Yeah yeah,” Jace waved him off. 

Alec got another drink and went off in whichever direction his feet decided he should go. He’d have to work on his party talk if he and Magnus were going to be doing this fake dating thing for a while. 

He liked the apartment more than he liked the hotel Magnus had stayed in. The dark wood floors with faux fur area rugs and runners. Paintings on the wall that had no set theme, from abstract to oil, to replicas of famous works.

He walked down the hall, the farther he went the more personal the pictures on the wall. Candid shots of his friends, some of his cat, group shots. He stepped aside as a small group of people tumbled out of one of the rooms laughing and clutching their glasses. 

“Mreow.” 

Alec looked around one of the console tables into an open room. It looked more like a home office/art room. There were two large bookshelves that looked about filled to the ends. An easel next to bay windows. A computer desk with no computer just more papers and books. 

A small loveseat was against the back wall near the door with a blanket thrown over the edge. And a black cat tower with a small tabby curled up in a little canopy. 

“You must be Chairman Meow,” Alec set his drink down as he stepped into the room. “Not one for parties huh?” He held up his hand to let the cat sniff it and it purred as it rubbed against his knuckles. “I actually got you something...I was going to show it to Magnus, but he’s being a lovely host. I don’t know how he's managing to keep all this energy up. Don't think I've seen him sit once,” He smiled. 

He reached into his inside jacket pocket to pull out a small bag and pulled out a small plush mouse. He turned it over and wound it up before setting it on the ground and it started to run across the floor in little circles.  Chairman jumped from the canopy in an attempt to catch the toy. He batted it and it rolled against Alec’s foot. He sat on the floor and leaned back against the couch as he rewound the toy. 

He let it go and watched the feline chase it around the office. He’d bat or carry it back over to Alec and he’d wind it back up again. 

“I’ve been looking for both of you.” 

Alec looked over and saw Magnus standing in the doorway of the room. He had two drinks in his hand and offered one to Alec as he walked over. He joined Alec on the floor and as an afterthought reached over and closed the door the rest of the way. 

“I bet you ten dollars we’ve got twenty minutes before we’re found,” Magnus smiled. 

“Fifteen, you’re quite popular,” Alec chuckled. He sipped his drink and set it down when Chairman Meow carried the toy back over again. 

“Well well well Chairman, did Alec bring you a little present?” Magnus reached over and pet the cat. 

“I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to bring a housewarming gift or not and Clary and I spent all afternoon trying to find something...and well, Chairman is the next important being in your life so I got him a housewarming gift...that’s not weird is it?” Alec looked at Magnus. 

“No, I think it’s sweet,” Magnus smiled. “Besides, you didn’t even need to bring a gift. Pretty sure it only counts when someone’s moving into a new house or a new apartment. I just did a bit of a remodel.” 

“Oh…” Alec ran a hand through his hair to hide his embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t had a chance to really talk,” Magnus apologized. 

“Don’t be,” Alec shook his head. “I was just telling Chairman here how you’re such a lovely host, and how I don’t know how you find the energy.” 

“Sheer willpower,” Magnus chuckled. 

“Magnus, there you are,” Ragnor said as he opened the door. 

“You found me,” Magnus replied. 

“You can not hide at your own party,” Ragnor told him. 

“We’ll be right there,” Alec promised.

Ragnor left the door open as he walked away. Alec stood up as Magnus finished his drink and offered his hand. 

"How long was that?" Magnus asked as he fixed his shirt. 

"Eight minutes. Call it a draw?" Alec answered. "You look great by the way." 

"Oh, this? I call it my, 'I have to look forget but I'm going to put in the least amount of effort,'" Magnus smiled proudly. "I got this from a second-hand store a couple of years ago." 

"Really?* Alec asked. 

"I'm not all designer labels and hundred dollar Prada shoes, well, okay I like to spend money on my shoes, makeup, and jewelry, but I will take a second hand, thrift store clothing any day. And that my dear Alec, is something you can quote me on...Maybe next time you can come with me? I suppose

"I'd enjoy that," Alec said, and he meant it. 

He followed Magnus back down the hall to the party. Jace was still talking to the journalist guy, Simon and Clary and Isabelle were curled up on one of the loveseats talking to Ragnor and Raphael.  It looked like the party had thinned out a bit in his absence, he didn't Woolsey Scott there anymore. Or some of the other models, actors, and actresses. 

He went to join Isabelle and Clary as Magnus broke off to check with his guests, but every so often found his attention straying to the other man. A few times their eyes would meet, and Magnus would smile again behind the rim of his glass. 

"Alec? Earth to Alec." 

"Hmm?" Alec looked over at Isabelle. "Where'd Ragnor and Raphael go?" 

"They left, didn't you hear them say goodbye?" She asked. 

"He was too busy smiling at Magnus across the room," Clary teased. 

"I have to say, you two are hitting it off a lot better than we thought," his sister told him. 

"What do you mean?" Alec asked. 

"Well, you know how you can be," Isabelle answered. "Feeling's, expressing yourself is not something you do regularly. It's improved a lot with the whole celebrity boxer thing and interacting with your fans but outside of that," she shrugged. "In a lot of ways, Magnus is your opposite, so we weren't sure how well it was going to work out with you two, but I'm glad to see you guys are clicking. It's nice seeing you this way."

"What way?" Alec asked confused. 

"Comfortable," she answered. "You're always tense around new people." 

"It took a couple of years for you to warm up to me," Clary reminded him. 

Alec nodded in agreement and thought on his sister's words. He supposed he did seem comfortable around Magnus. He didn't feel like he had to act a certain way, that he could be himself. 

"Anyway, I think we're gonna grab Jace and head out. I've got a few meetings with some possible endorsement deals for you. You coming?" 

Alec looked over to where Magnus was talking to a few people putting on their coats and getting ready to leave. The bartender having just left before them. 

"I think I'll stay a bit longer," Alec answered. 

"Alright, I'll leave the car with you then. I'll get a taxi," Isabelle told him as she and Clary stood up. "I'll make sure Jace gets in okay." 

"Thanks, I'll call you in the morning," he told her. 

He looked around the apartment that felt suddenly huge without so many people in it. After Isabelle, Clary, Jace and surprising the guy, Simon left, there were two others that Magnus was not so subtly trying to get to leave. 

Maybe he should have left with the others too. He made like he was going to go for the door, but stopped once Mangus turned around. 

He looked tired but happy as he leaned against the door. "Are you leaving too?" 

"Actually I was gonna see if you needed help cleaning up," Alec told him. "Figured two people would get the job down faster than one right?" 

"You don't have to do that," Magnus told him. 

"I know, but I want to," Alec replied. 

"Well, if you really want to, but it'll be late by the time we finish, why not just stay over. Try out my ee guest room," Magnus said. "I'll make you breakfast as thanks. Please?" 

"Sure," Alec agreed. 

"Great, just give me ten minutes and we'll get to work." Magnus walked over to the couch and sat down. "I love throwing parties but I hate cleaning up." 

"It was a great party though," Alec complimented. 

He looked over when he didn't get a response and saw Magnus leaning against the armrest with his cheek resting on his hand. Asleep. It took a little maneuvering but Alec managed to pick the other man up. 

He smelled like vanilla and sandalwood. It suited him nicely.

Finding the master bedroom was the easiest task. It was all exposed brick with bright colors, a large bed with gold sheets and pillows of deep reds and purple.  He carefully laid Magnus down on the bed and took off his shoes setting them off to the side before he brought the cover-up and turned out the light and shut the door behind him as he stepped out. 


	5. A Little More Than Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a chapter following the housewarming with a cute little breakfast scene while also showing Magnus's developing feelings for Alec~ Next chapter is either gonna be a two-parter or a longer chapter. Should have it in the next few days. As always enjoy!! :)

**A Little More than Like**

Magnus sighed as he rolled over in bed and cracked open one eye. He didn’t remember falling asleep in bed, he’s sure he would have at least gotten undressed if he had. As it was he was still in his clothes from the night before. 

He rolled over onto his back as he covered his face with his hands as he groaned. He’d fallen asleep on the couch after the party and Alec must have helped him to bed. The vague memory of being carried, while disappointed in missing that feeling, made him worse for falling asleep. 

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He could hear the faint sound of movement, which if Alec had stayed the night, Magnus felt he more than owed him that right. When he stepped out of the bedroom, the first thing he smelled was coffee, the second bacon. Alec was standing at the stove of his kitchen with a cup of coffee in one hand flipping a few slices of bacon. 

He noticed that Alec must’ve gone ahead and cleaned up as well. 

“I am the worst host imaginable,” Magnus announced as he walked into the kitchen. “I am so sorry for falling asleep on you last night, you cleaned up...and now you’re cooking breakfast, I am in your debt.” 

“You were a great host and don’t apologize. You were tired, and I think I should be apologizing for raiding your fridge and your coffee,” Alec told him as Magnus fixed himself a cup. “And sleeping on your couch.” 

“Couch? Oh, sweetpea, you should’ve just taken one of the guest rooms. That could not have been comfortable,” Magnus replied. 

“I was already sleeping over without even having asked if it was okay...didn’t want to push my luck so to speak,” Alec said. 

“If I hadn't fallen asleep on you last night, I would’ve insisted you use one of the guest rooms, I’ve got three of them,” Magnus told him. 

“Well, why don’t we just call it even?” Alec offered. 

“That doesn’t seem fair,” Magnus replied. “How about this, I cook you breakfast, or dinner, day of your choosing.” 

“Alright, deal,” Alec smiled. 

Magnus drank some of his coffee and moved to get down plates. “Whatever you made smells delicious.” 

“Nothing fancy, just bacon and western omelets,” Alec told him. “It was one of the first things my mom taught me how to make...I thought maybe one of the first things I cook for you, it’d be the thing I first learned how to make, and obviously improved on.” 

“First time?” Magnus asked. “As in, there will be repeat occurrences?” 

“If it’s something that you’re interested in...I know we haven’t really hashed out all the details of this fake dating thing, but I’m sure we’ll be getting questions about the things we do and I don’t mind lying but it might be nice to throw in a bit of truth right?” Alec asked. 

Magnus nodded in agreement as he watched Alec fix their plates. He looked down when he saw Chairman brush against his leg and purr. 

“Well morning to you too,” he reached down and picked up the cat. “I’m going to take care of his breakfast real quick so he’s not bothering us while we eat ours.” 

He took down another bowl and went about fixing the Chairman’s breakfast. He set the bowl on the floor next to barstools while Alec set their plates down. 

“This is delicious,” Magnus said after a couple of bites. 

“You think so?” Alec asked. “I’ve tweaked the recipe here and there over the years to make it my own…”

Magnus nodded. "Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, sweetpea."

Alec blushed a little as they ate and Magnus stood up to put their plates in the sink when they were done. Magnus raised an amused eyebrow as Alec’s phone began playing one of those semi-personalized ringtones. Alec blushed as he pulled out the device. 

“I let my little brother set up my ringtones the last time he was here and evidently thought this would be great for me to know Jace was calling,” he explained as he answered the phone. “Hey Jace, yeah, I didn’t forget I just figured you might be too hungover after last night…” he looked at his watch. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Yes, Izzy left me the car. Okay, okay I’ll see you in a bit. I’m hanging up now.” 

He pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. “Jace and I had plans to spar this morning but I figured he’d be hungover, evidently he still wants to spare so I have to head out.” 

“Right, your sister was telling me you guys like to spar most mornings,” Magnus nodded. He was a little disappointed that they couldn’t spend more time together but tried not to show it as he led Alec downstairs to the small lobby. 

“It was nice having breakfast with you," Alec told him. 

"I can't remember the last time I had a breakfast like that," Magnus admitted. "If this is the first of many, I'm looking very forward to them." 

"Is it bad that I kinda wish I didn't have to go?" Alec asked. "I feel like we hardly get time to just hang out in a place that's not predetermined by our agents...at least until we go public that is." 

"Hard to believe that's only a week and a half away. How are you feeling?" Magnus asked 

"Nervous...More so than when I came out to my family," Alec sighed. 

"If you're not ready, we can hold off if you want," Magnus told him. "I don't want you to feel pressured or that you have to do this." 

Alec shook his head. "No, I want to. I'm ready." 

"Well, if you change your mind, don't hesitate to speak up okay?" Magnus said. 

"I will," Alec replied. "Could I maybe call you later? After Jace and I are done sparing?"

"Of course," Magnus answered. "I'll just be here, watching Project Runway and working out the final details for the fundraising carnival. How many tickets will you be needing by the way?" 

"Oh uh...I think six. My little brother will be there that weekend and my parents said they might come down for the first day," Alec told him. "Max is excited, it's all he's talking about lately...I'm looking forward to it too. If you need any help with planning just let me know okay?"

"Be careful about what you offer or I might just take you up on that," Magnus replied. "I'll talk to you later?" 

Alec nodded and Magnus leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

"Until later then," Magnus said. 

"Yeah...until later...then," Alec replied. 

Magnus waited until Alec, a little flustered, had driven off before going back upstairs to his apartment. 

* * *

"Magnus, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" 

Magnus looked up from his phone at Ragnor. "Sorry, what?" 

"As happy as I am that you're getting to know Alec, and you're getting on so well, we do have one your biggest fundraisers to plan. We still need two more food vendors, one more person to fill a spot for entertainment, and-" 

"Relax Green Bean," Magnus looked back at his phone as it chimed and smiled at the picture Alec had just uploaded to his Instagram. "I talked to Clary and she practically jumped at the chance to do face painting booth. And we'll get Simon to fill the extra entertainment spot. As for the food, how about Taki's?" 

"Get Simon to do what?" Simon asked as he looked up from his laptop. 

"We need an extra entertainment spot," Magnus answered. "You sing don't you?" 

"Yeah, but I don't know that I can sing in front of that many people," Simon shook his head. 

"Please?" Magnus asked. "You can even go on last if it'll make you feel better." 

"Fine," Simon relented. "But if I'm terrible, I warned you." 

"And Taki's for the food?" Magnus looked over at Ragnor after the man hung up. 

"They're happy to do it...how'd you find that place?" Ragnor asked. 

*Alec introduced it to me," Magnus answered. "They make great burgers." 

"Could I talk to you, on the balcony?" Ragnor set his phone on the coffee table and Magnus frowned a little as he got up to follow his friend. 

He shut the door behind them and leaned against the ledge. 

"Is there something you need to tell me? About you and Alexander?" Ragnor asked. 

"Are you asking as my agent or my friend?" Magnus asked. 

"Magnus," Ragnor crossed his arms over his chest. "You're my friend first and foremost." 

"We're just getting to know each other that's all," Magnus shrugged. 

"Yes, and he slept over your apartment after your housewarming and all of sudden you're texting each other all the time. No doubt until 3 in the morning, I can tell by the bags you're hiding...I just need to know are you starting to get feelings for him?" Ragnor asked. 

"Of course not," Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "I like him sure, but as a friend." 

Ragnor didn't look the least bit convinced. "Will you tell me if that changes? As a friend, not as an agent and someone who manages your life on a daily basis." 

"I promise, should I get more than friendly feelings, I will tell you," Magnus nodded. 

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Ragnor told him. 

"I know," Magnus smiled. "Where would I be if it weren't for you and Catarina and Raphael hmm?" 

"Nearly engaged to Camille Belcourt," Ragnor pointed out. 

Both men shuddered. 

"Thank God that did not happen," Magnus said. 

"If you're both done making out, I need to borrow you for this article you want me to run," Raphael said as he opened the balcony door. 

"If I wanted to make out with your boyfriend I would not do it on your balcony," Magnus told Raphael. "I'd use your bedroom." 

"Both of you are going to be the death of me," Ragnor said as he followed Raphael inside.

Magnus looked at his phone as chirped with another text from Alec. It had a small attachment under the text.

_ The one in the middle is Max. He says hello and that he plans to be stronger than me.- _ ** _AL_ **

Magnus smiled as he clicked the picture and was greeted with a shot of Alec and Jace on either side of a younger boy that Magnus took to be Max. 

He looked like a little carbon copy of the two boys with Alec's hair and glasses but dressed more like Jace in shorts and a tank top that said Beast on the front. 

All three were doing arm curlers with dumbbells with Alec and Jace having the heavier weight and Max with something that looked more like ten pounds. 

Another message chirped before Magnus could reply. It was a video of Alec doing push-ups with Max sitting on his back. He seemed to be trying to focus on the act itself as opposed to laughing as Max counted out each one. 

_ I can only do like ten of those but Max insisted we show you- _ ** _AL_ **

The message followed after a couple of minutes and Magnus finally found the will to type back. 

_ Pretty soon he'll be strong enough to do push-ups with you on his back - _ ** _MB_ **

_ Do you want to work out together sometime?- _ ** _MB_ **

He sent the second text before he could stop himself and bit his lip. How many interviews had he read about Alec and how he only worked out with Jace. The two of them together like clockwork.

He still remembered the first time he'd seen Alec. The hair, the eyes. That smile. Magnus later found out he'd been there for one of his first interviews following his first big win. 

Meeting him had been another thing entirely. He could tell Alec didn't know what to expect with Magnus. He was different in private then he tended to be for the camera's and his fans. To be fair, Alec was nothing like Magnus thought he'd be. Shy at first, he cared about his family a lot which Magnus found endearing. 

His phone chirped again bringing him out of his thoughts and he released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He braced himself for gentle rejection, he could take it. 

_ I'd like that - _ ** _AL_ **

"Hey Magnus, we're gonna order lunch do you want anything?" Simon asked as he stepped outside. 

"What?" Magnus turned startled and lost his grip on his phone. 

Both men watched as it teetered on the ledge of the balcony before it tipped over the edge and onto the concrete below. 

"I'll take a new phone," Magnus said as he looked over the ledge. 

But even as he went to get his phone, he couldn't help the smile when he thought about Alec's reply. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way to long to write, it was really tricky too, but hopefully, the next one is easier and up sooner. As always enjoy!
> 
> The ride they are on is called a tilt a whirl which is kinda like the spinning teacups in that the seats are like teacups. Its a lot of fun!

**Tilt A Whirls, and Livestreams**

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Jace asked as they walked up to the entrance of the fair after Alec had yawned for the fourth time. 

“I think I went to bed at about fourish?” Alec rubbed his eye. “I was working on that speech Izzy wrote up for me.” 

Jace slung an arm across Alec’s shoulder as they passed by some people, and paparazzi taking pictures. He leaned in close to Jace and flashed a smile. 

“I need coffee,” Alec said as they grabbed their wrist bands from the ticket vendor. 

“Simon said something about there being a coffee place inside? Jave Jones, I think?” 

“Ooh, Simon,” Alec nudged the blond as they stepped into the fair. 

“Shut up..we’re just talking,” Jace replied with a shrug. 

“Just talking,” Alec nodded. “About coffee? Hopes and dreams? Would you like to get dinner sometime?” 

Jace rolled his eyes and gave him a playful shove. 

“All kidding aside…Simon sounds like a nice guy,” Alec told him. “Who knows. Maybe we can all triple date. Triple date? Is that even a thing?” 

"Alec! Jace!" 

“Max!” Alec grinned and hugged the youngest Lightwood as he ran over to them. “I see you’ve already gotten a head start.” He snagged a piece of Max’s cotton candy. “What should we do first? Tilt-A-Whirl? Facepaint? Junk food?” 

“You can never go wrong with junk food.” 

Alec turned around and saw Magnus with Simon, he said something to Simon before Simon walked off. He looked a little nervous as he closed the small gap between them. He was dressed for the weather in a pair of hot pink cargo shorts that stopped just below his knees, a blue tank top, and a tye-dyed purple bandana. 

“Those are the colors for the bisexual flag right?” Alec asked. 

“Good eye,” Magnus smiled. “This must be the famous Max I’ve heard so much about. Couple more inches and you’ll be taller than Alec soon.” 

“Don’t give him any ideas,” Alec chuckled. 

“We’re going to do the tilt-a-whirl first,” Max answered. “We go so fast we get whiplash.” 

“Whiplash huh?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. 

“It helps that Jace and I have a combined weight of a couple of hundred pounds,” Alec shrugged as he blushed a little embarrassed. 

“You should come with us, I bet we’d go really fast with three people,” Max grinned. 

“That sounds great and nothing would make me happier than getting whiplash, but I’ve got to take a reign check,” Magnus smiled apologetically. “After I help get Simon set up, I'm helping Catarina do some first aid demonstrations. Then some photo ops, an interview, a meet and greet/Q and A. More photo ops. Popover to say hi on Raphael's live stream, and then, of course, the main event for this evening," Magnus explained. 

“When do you find time to eat?” Alec asked. “All that running around I mean, won’t you get hungry?” 

“Sweet of you to worry, but don’t worry, I’ve got time in there to eat,” Magnus assured him. “But you guys have fun, enjoy yourselves, oh and don’t forget to stop by the face painting booth, Clary said she’d send Isabelle after you if you don’t.” 

Alec felt a surge of disappointment even as he nodded. “I’ll see you later.”

“Don’t look so sad,” Jace put his arm around Alec’s shoulders as Magnus walked away. “I believe the whirls are calling our names.” 

“Yes!” Max grinned. “Then we’ll get our faces painted by Clary.”

“Only if I get to pick what goes on Alec’s face,” Jace as they all started walking to the ride. 

"Fine but I get to pick what goes on yours," Alec replied. "And we have to ride the carousel. It's a tradition." 

"Less talk, more teacups," Max said as he started to pull their hands. 

"Disappointed Magnus couldn't join us?" Jace asked while they waited in line. 

"I knew he was gonna be busy, guess I didn't realize how busy he was really gonna be," Alec answered. 

They followed Max into one of the giant teacups. Alec climbed in first, then Max in the middle before Jace climbed in and they pulled the bar down. 

"You think we can go faster than last time?" Jace asked as the ride started. 

"On the count of three," Alec answered. "1...2...3…!" 

All three learned as the teacup came to the first dip and spun four times in quick succession. They all shifted to lean in Jace's direction as the cup started to tilt once more and picked up speed. 

By the time the ride wound down, they had to lean against each other to stay upright. Isabelle was waiting for them at the exit with an amused smile on her face.

"Do you have whiplash yet?" She asked. 

"No, but I'm definitely seeing three of you," Jace answered as he moved to sit on the ground. 

"Pfft, weakling," Alec teased. "What are you supposed to be?"

"A faerie," she answered. "You're going to her booth right?" 

"It's our next stop once the world stops spinning," Jace answered. "Which should be soon as now I only see one and a half of you." 

"You are pathetic," Isabelle smiled as she offered her hand to help him up. "Did you get a chance to talk to Magnus?" 

"Yeah, the fair keeps him busy huh?" Alec wrapped an arm around Max as they all started walking towards the face painting booth. 

"Disappointed?" Isabelle asked. 

Alec shrugged. "What he does, what the fair does, it's a really awesome thing he's doing, but, yeah, seems like he should get a chance to enjoy his hard work you know?" 

"I'm sure he finds the time," Isabelle replied. "But how are you feeling?" 

"Great," Alec grinned. "Nothing like coming out to hundreds of strangers right?" 

"Is that sarcasm?" Max asked. 

"No, I mean it, there's really nothing like it," Alec answered. "It'll be great." 

He raised his hand to wave to Clary across the way. 

"Now I believe we're supposed to get our faces painted," Alec added. "Who's going first?" 

"You," Max grinned. 

“Me? Why me?” Alec asked even as he sat down across from Clary. 

Jace flipped through the book propped open next to her with Isabelle peering over his shoulder to see what he might pick. 

“Because you’re the oldest,” Jace answered. “And you have to close your eyes, you’re not allowed to see what I pick. I swear I’ll do the same.” 

“Please try to remember I’m supposed to be speaking in front of probably a hundred or so people later on,” Alec said as he closed his eyes. 

“Relax, I promise you’ll be presentable for the cameras,” Jace replied. 

* * *

“Dios mio, what happened to your face?” 

Alec looked up and saw Raphael off to the side failing at trying not to laugh. Alec rolled his eyes as Raphael walked over and stood across from him. 

“We went to get our faces painted and things got a bit messy. I haven’t had a chance to wash it off yet,” Alec replied. “You sure that’s enough cotton candy there?” 

Raphael looked at the two bags of cotton candy in his hand. “I will deny it if asked, but I got it for Magnus. He likes the watermelon flavor. I like bubblegum and Ragnor likes blue raspberry. They don’t usually get the chance to enjoy the fair so I let Simon run the Livestream for an hour or two and pick up things for them.” 

“That’s nice of you to do,” Alec said. “I’m sure they appreciate that.” 

“I don’t tell Magnus I do it, I’d never hear the end of it,” he said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Right," Alec nodded. 

"Speaking of things to do, your sister said you'd speak on the live stream," Raphael told him.

"Of course she did," Alec stood up. "What'd you promise her in return?" 

"My recipe for tamales," Raphael tilted his head in the direction of the tent he was using for the Livestream and Alec started to follow him in that direction. 

"So you like to cook?” Alec asked as they walked. 

“Every other Sunday, it was something Magnus started a couple of years ago, we get together at his apartment and we’d all have dinner together, potluck style. And if we all can’t make it we’ll try to video chat when we can. He thought it’d be a nice way for us to stay connected after we all started blowing up in our respective fields. Catarina with her medical work, Magnus and Ragnor with the whole modeling bit, me with DuMort, and very reluctantly Simon with the DuMort and his whole music career. We like to make sure we’re all doing okay.” 

Alec nodded as he sat down across from Raphael’s laptop. “You’re family.” 

“Course we are, stick around long enough Lightwood, you and yours will be too,” Raphael said as he sat down. “But, on the off chance you wind up hurting Magnus, I will crucify you so badly in the media, you will forever be known as he who shall not be named.” 

He grinned as he brought the mic over and rest his chin on his palm. 

“And we are back with the DuMort Livestream, I hope Simon didn’t bore you all to much while I was on break, I’m here now with Alexander Lightwood, for those of you who don’t know who he is, Alexander has been coming up the ranks in the boxing world, and he’s set to take one of the top spots in the championship in the next few months,” Raphael started. 

“Ah hello,” Alec cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’ve never actually done one of these before.” 

“Nothing to it, I’ll ask you a couple of questions and then we’ll take a couple from callers,” Raphael told him. 

“Okay,” Alec nodded. “Doesn’t sound too bad.” 

“Great,” Raphael picked up a notepad. “We’ll start easy. How’d you get into boxing?” 

“Oh uh, that is easy. Sophomore year of high school,” Alec answered. “I got in a bad place in high school, I was getting into fights a lot, ditching school...skipping classes, it got so bad I was pretty much considering dropping out of school altogether. But, after talking to a school counselor who recommended some kind of physical activity, and some therapy, I fell in love with boxing…and later on my boxing coach, uh I did not mean to say that last part.” 

“Your boxing coach huh?” Raphael raised an eyebrow. “But you were a sophomore.” 

Alec nodded. “I was a sophomore when I started,” he sighed. “Jace had already been boxing when I got started so we’d spar together. I met my former coach when I was a junior and joined a boxing gym. Apparently I was really good at boxing and wanted to get more training. Figured maybe I could make a go at it in the local circuit. I met my coach after my second local competition. He thought I was a natural.” Alec smiled a bit at the memory. “With a little practice, I could win the next match. I figured what the heck right? I could get some pointers, maybe actually win a match or two ...I went on to win six.” 

“...Not to uh, interrupt or anything, but you fell in love with your male coach?” Raphael asked. 

“O...Oh,” Alec blinked. “Uh yeah...yeah, I did.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I think part of me always knew I was gay when I was younger...I’ve been out in my private life, and I always had plans to come out publically, I just never expected it to happen accidentally on a Livestream that hundreds of thousands of people would be watching and or listening to.” 

“More like millions,” Raphael pointed out. “Did you have some planned press release or something?” 

“...No?” Alec crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Well guys, you all heard it hear first. Alexander Lightwood is gay,” Raphael leaned back in his chair. 

He picked up his phone as it buzzed. “We’re gonna take a quick break, but when we come back, we’ll have Alec answer all your burning questions.” 

Alec followed Raphael’s line of sight when he saw that he was looking over Alec’s shoulder and saw Magnus standing off to the side. 

“I’ll give you guys a minute,” Raphael said as they stood up. 

“I’m assuming you heard that?” Alec rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to Magnus. 

“Ragnor, actually,” Magnus answered. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders,” Alec admitted. “I didn’t mean to...it just sort of happened.” 

“Alec,” Magnus stepped forward and took his hand. “I feel like you’re working towards apologizing for something you don’t need to apologize for.” 

“I did sort of throw the whole plan for a loop,” Alec pointed out. 

“Between you and me, I would’ve preferred a bit more spontaneity in the whole thing. Not there is anything wrong with plans, but you sounded much more comfortable on the Livestream,” Magnus told him. “And I want you to be comfortable.” 

“It was easier…and a lot more comfortable than being on stage,” Alec looked down at their joined hands. “So, what do we do now?” 

“Hold that thought,” Magnus pulled out his phone and Alec raised an eyebrow when Magnus swore and gripped his phone. “Change of plans.” 

“Is everything okay?” Alec asked concerned. 

“No...not really,” Magnus answered. 

He muttered something in a language Alec couldn’t quite place and sent off a quick reply before he put his phone in his back pocket. 

“Fuck. Of all the days,” Magnus swore again. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Alec asked. 

“...You haven’t done the Q and A portion of the livestream have you?” Magnus asked. “Of course not, I came in before you could.” 

“Magnus, relax,” Alec squeezed his hand gently. “What do you need me to do?” 

“I want you to be honest...as honest as you can be given the circumstances,” Magnus answered. 

“What if I get asked about us? Your fans are very perceptive. They’re going to ask,” Alec pointed out. 

“That is kind of the idea,” Magnus smiled a bit and Alec noticed just how tired he looked under the makeup. “I don’t know how long this...emergency is going to take me…if you’re not comfortable doing it, you don’t have to.” 

“No,” Alec shook his head. “No, I can do it. I mean, I just publicly came out, I can definitely convince people we’re dating.” 

“Are you sure? I’ll go along with whatever you say,” Magnus told him. 

“I’m sure,” Alec told him. “We’ll be America’s next Sweethearts by the time I’m through.” 

Magnus smiled more and kissed his cheek. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” He walked Alec back over to Raphael. 

“I leave this in your capable hands,” Magnus told them. 

“You ready to do this?” Raphael asked once Magnus had left. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Alec took a deep breath as they sat back down. “After all, I’m only announcing to the world I’m dating Magnus Bane.” 

Raphael chuckled. “Famous last words if I ever heard’em,” Raphael said. He flipped on the camera and Alec took another deep breath. 

“Sorry about the break there, technical difficulties we’ll blame on Simon,” Raphael smiled. “Luckily we’ve managed to keep Alec here and he’s ready to answer any question you might have for him. So let’s get started shall we?” 

He handed Alec a tablet that had the live feed streaming on half the screen and blinked at the tons of questions scrolling by on the lower half of the screen. 

“Wow, that is a lot of questions,” Alec cleared his throat. “Not sure where to get started ...I guess I’ll pick an easy one. Someone named LightwoodFan21, asks, how come I don’t have more pictures of myself on Instagram because I have a nice smile, I’m very photogenic and I’ve got the body of an Adonis.” 

“Aw you’re blushing,” Raphael smirked. 

“First off, thank you,” Alec ignored Raphael’s comment about his blushing. “I guess I don’t really think about taking pictures of myself to often but I will be sure to remedy that. On the flip side, if you want to see more pictures of me, my brother Jace takes a picture every five minutes.”

“Great, now that we’ve gotten your feet wet,” Raphael sat up. “I’ve got a question for you. Number1Bane wants to know what’s going on with you a certain fashion model extraordinaire.” 

“Suppose we can’t hide from the public forever,” Alec chuckled. “I hope he won’t mind me going ahead and saying this, but we’ve uh, we’ve actually been seeing each other for about a month and a half now.” 

He looked at the tablet and saw a sudden increase of questions and comments appearing on the lower half of the screen. They were going to fast for him to actually see the usernames belonging to the people posting, but he was getting the gist of the questions. 

“I guess the better term would be dating, yes,” Alec confirmed. 

“You two are near opposites, don’t run in the same circles really, I guess everyone wants to know how you guys met,” Raphael said. 

“I wouldn’t call us opposites,” Alec replied. “We have things in common, in fact, one of those things in common we have is how we first met.” 

“Don’t keep us in suspense,” Raphael told him. 

“We met at a movie in the park event,” Alec answered. “Or more accurately, I accidentally spilled my soda on him.”

“You spilled your soda on him?” Raphael asked. 

Alec nodded. “Outside of the ring I tend to be a little less than graceful. I figured he was going to be mad but he was actually pretty chill about it. I remember he made a joke about the soda actually improving the shirt he’d been wearing. Luckily I always keep a spare set of clothes in my car in case I decide to go to the gym and spar. Unluckily by the time we finished getting things sorted out, we’d missed about half the movie. So instead of finishing the movie, we went to a bar that was close by and had a couple of drinks. We exchanged numbers, I promised to get his shirt dry cleaned, and he promised to get me my shirt back.” 

“So why keep it under wraps for so long?” Raphael asked. 

“You have to admit, sometimes it’s harder trying to find footing in a relationship when you’re both in the public eye,” Alec answered. He rubbed the back of his neck pretending to be sheepish. “I hope he’s not to put out by me saying all this.” 

“You have to forgive my skepticism, and that of his fans, when I ask-”

“What do I see in him?” Alec interrupted with a small chuckle. 

“You said it not me,” Raphael said. 

“I see how passionate he is for the things he cares about, the people he cares about,” Alec replied. “The way he lights up a room when he smiles. I think he’s beautiful, with or without make-up, in designer clothes or a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. He makes me happy...happier than I’ve been in a really long time just by being himself and he’s amazing…that, if I were to ever lose a match, at the end of the day it’d be alright because I’d still get to see him…” he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Sorry...I’m not super good at expressing myself sometimes.” 

“You are smitten aren’t you?” Raphael chuckled though he looked a bit surprised by his answer. 

“You said it, not me,” Alec replied. 

* * *

“Nice job on the Livestream” Isabelle said as she offered Alec some of her funnel cake. “You and Magnus are trending on Twitter you know.” 

“That’s nice,” Alec replied. 

“No word from Magnus I take it?” she asked. 

“I wanted to make sure he was okay, his emergency seemed to make him a bit frazzled,” Alec answered as he set his phone down. 

“Call him then,” Isabelle told him. 

“Are you sure?” Alec asked. 

“We’re not going to have your full attention unless you do,” she chuckled. “Go on.” 

Alec gave her a grateful smile as he picked up his phone and walked over to a less populated area of the fair. 

He dialed Magnus’s phone number and leaned against the fence. 

“I was just thinking about you,” Magnus greeted. 

“O...oh?” Alec tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach as he put his hand in his pocket. “Should I be worried?” 

“I wanted to apologize for earlier, “ Magnus told him. 

“Magnus you don’t have to apologize for an emergency you don’t have any control over...that’s actually why I was calling. I wanted to see if everything was okay,” Alec replied. 

“I’ll be okay,” Magnus sighed. “I was actually going to call and see if you wanted to come over for a little bit. We didn’t get to see each other too much today and I wanted to say thanks for handling our whole relationship news. I know it’s kinda late.”

Alec looked at his watch. “It’s not that late, I can be there by nine thirtyish. I’ve just got to let my sister know.” 

“You sure?” Magnus asked. 

“Yeah. I’ll see you in a bit,” Alec answered. 

He hung up and walked back over to Isabelle. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll let them know where you went,” she told him with a knowing smile. “Just be careful alright?” 

“I’m always careful,” Alec gave her a hug. 


	7. I like You Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has once again has gotten in the way, but I have returned with a new chapter and I'm already working on the next one. so fingers crossed it's up sooner rather than later.  
As always please enjoy and feel free to drop a comment or leave some Kudo's!

**I Like You Too**

"I have to say, I was really impressed with the way Alec handled everything on the live stream," Ragnor told Magnus. "Thought for sure he was going to blank."

"Alec is just full of surprises, isn't he?" Magnus smiled a bit as he fiddled with one of his rings. 

"I can stay, if you want me to," Ragnor said. 

"What for?" Magnus asked. "I'm fine. Really. We took care of it, and now it's over." 

Ragnor didn't look convinced. 

"Really. I'm okay. I'm going to take a bubble bath, have a drink, and watch some TV," Magnus told him. 

He had no intention of telling Ragnor that Alec would be coming soon. 

"Alright," Ragnor relented. "But you'll tell me if anything else happens?" 

"Promise," Magnus told him as he walked him to the door. "Now go home to Raphael before he thinks we're having an affair."

Ragnor snorted. "He'd sooner believe the world was ending before he'd think about us having an affair."

"True," Magnus agreed. 

Ragnor stopped the door from closing with his foot and looked at Magnus. 

"You sure you're okay?" He asked. 

"I'm okay," Magnus answered. "I swear." 

"Can't blame me for worrying. I'll call you tomorrow," Ragnor told him. 

Magnus shut the door behind him and went to the kitchen. The clock over the oven told him he had about fifteen minutes before Alec was supposed to show up. 

What Alec had said was playing on a loop in his head. How honest he looked and the conviction in his voice made Magnus want to believe he meant them, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. 

He had just set down a small bowl of cream for Chairman Meow when there was a knock on his door. He checked his make up in the mirror before he opened the door and saw Alec on the other side. 

"I would've buzzed you, but I managed to catch the door as someone was leaving," Alec told him. 

“Right, of course,” Magnus stepped out of the way to let him inside and shut the door behind him. “Would you like a drink? I’ve got some beer, wine, I could make some cocktails, hot chocolate…” 

“Hot chocolate?” Alec asked as he took off his jacket. 

“Just make yourself comfortable, and I’ll be right back,” Magnus answered. 

He went back to the kitchen and scratched Chairman under the chin before he went back to the task at hand. He poured the end result of the hot chocolate that had been cooking on the stove into two mugs, added whip cream, and a peppermint stick before he carried them out to the living room. 

“Are these yours?” Alec asked when Magnus walked back into the living room. 

“Are what, mine?” Magnus sat down and saw Alec looking through one of his sketchbooks he left lying around. “Oh, those are just silly drawers. Something I do to pass the time.” 

“These don’t look like something to pass the time,” Alec pointed out. “These are really good.” 

Magnus blushed embarrassed. “Before I became a model I actually was going to school for design.” He offered one of the cups to Alec who set the sketchbook aside. “As much as I love wearing the newest creations, and showing them off...From time to time, I like to entertain the idea that one-day people might wear something I make. For now, though, Chairman Meow makes a fantastic model. I make all his costumes myself.” 

He drank some of his hot chocolate and out of the corner of his eye saw Alec do the same and smiled when he saw the other man seemed to enjoy it. 

“This is really good,” Alec smiled. 

“It’s a recipe I found online and I just tweaked it a little bit,” Magnus shrugged a little but smiled to himself as he drank more. 

He stared down at his cup when it was nearly empty and ran a finger along the rim of the mug. 

“So I was watching the Livestream-” 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you-” 

Both of them broke off with a small laugh. 

“You go first,” Alec told him. 

Magnus set his cup on the coffee table and twisted one of the rings around his fingers. “I watched the rest of the Livestream when I got home…” 

“You did? Did I do okay?” Alec asked.

“You did great,” Magnus answered. “Everyone’s talking about it on Twitter, I had to silence all my notifications because of all the messages I was getting.” 

“Oh, good, that’s good,” Alec smiled relieved. “I didn’t want to say the wrong thing, and I didn’t want to make any slip-ups.” 

“You were really convincing,” Magnus assured him. “Even Ragnor was impressed and it’s hard to impress him.” 

“Were um...were you impressed?” Alec asked. 

_ I more than believed you, _ Magnus thought. “I thought you were wonderful Alec…” _ I don’t think anyone has said such nice things about me in a long time. _But he kept that to himself. “You could be an actor you know.” 

“I am, you know,” Alec said and seemed to wince at the wording. 

“You’re an actor too?" Magnus asked. 

He had a feeling that wasn't what Alec meant but didn't want to get his hopes up. 

Alec blushed as he set his own cup aside. “I know Raphael was just saying it to say it for the camera’s, but I think I am....smitten that is.” 

“You like me?” Magnus asked. 

“You sound surprised,” Alec answered. “Did I say something wrong? I shouldn’t have said anything in the first place. Maybe I should go?” 

Magnus caught Alec’s hand before he could even begin to get up and Alec stilled. 

“The first time we met wasn’t at my hotel, or the drive-in movie you said,” Magnus told him. “Or rather, that time at my hotel wasn’t the first time I had seen you.” 

“It wasn’t?” Alec asked. 

“No, it was actually your interview with Esquire after your first big win,” Magnus answered. “I was leaving just as you were going in with your sister and Jace. And I just, I thought you were gorgeous. And then I read your interview a few weeks later, and I just...I wanted to meet you.” 

“I...You thought I was gorgeous?” Alec blushed more. 

“Of course I did,” Magnus answered. “What with those eyes, and that smile...I honestly thought you were a model or a dancer. When I read your interview and I found out you were a boxer, I realized how hard it might be to actually meet you, so when Ragnor heard through the agents grapevine that you were looking to enter into a sort of fake relationship because you were planning to also come out, I asked Ragnor to reach out to your sister.” 

“You did?” Alec asked. 

“I wanted to get to know you,” Magnus answered. “I figured you and Jace might’ve come out as a couple at some point after, but I’ve always been a bit of a hopeless romantic and why are you looking at me like that?” 

“You...offered to be in a fake relationship with me, just to get to know me, thinking that once it was all over I was going to date, Jace?” Alec asked. 

“I will be the first to admit, it was not the best of plans, I just happen to be a magnet for heartbreak,” Magnus answered with a shrug. 

“I would hate to be the idiot that breaks your heart,” Alec looked up at him. 

“That’s neither here nor there,” Magnus waved his free hand dismissively. “It’s a part of life.” 

“Well...I can’t speak for them, but my life feels suddenly brighter now that I’ve gotten to know you,” Alec told him. “I like you, Magnus. A lot.”

“I like you too,” Magnus replied and Alec smiled. 

"Is this the part where I get to kiss you?" Alec asked a little shyly. 

"I'd be very disappointed if you didn't," Magnus answered as he shifted closer. Alec leaned in to meet him halfway and cupped his cheek as they kissed. 

Magnus tried to get as close as he could and mentally cursed his choice of couches. Despite how close they were, there was still too much space between them. 

“You know,” Magnus said between kisses. “We could always take this to the bedroom.” 

Alec pulled back. “Like sex?” 

“Oh...I just figured we’d make out a bit more and then you’d maybe spend that night if you wanted,” Magnus answered. “Not that I don’t want to have sex with you, because I very much do, but I haven’t,” he cleared his throat a little awkwardly, “there’s some prep involved.” 

“Magnus, relax,” Alec smiled. “I am perfectly happy to make out in bed with you and then fall asleep together. I could even make you breakfast again.” 

“I think it’s me, who owes you breakfast,” Magnus smiled back. 

He stood up and held out his hand to Alec who took it as he stood and he led him down the hall to his bedroom. 

“So you like me huh?” Magnus asked as he pulled Alec into his bedroom. 

“It just so happens that I do,” Alec answered as he backed Magnus towards the bed. 

“I like you too,” Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“You are so adorable you know that?” Alec chuckled. 

“Just, shut up and kiss me,” Magnus blushed as he leaned in to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: Chapter 8: Return of the Living Ex


	8. Return of The Living Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended for this chapter to be some fun at a party but then Camille showed up and it got very deep very fast and almost 2600 words later here we are! Camille's appearance is based on book Camille, I'm aware Woolsey and Magnus have dated but in this universe they're just friends.  
As always hope you enjoy!

**Return of the Living Ex**

Magnus ran his fingers through his hair as he finished doing his hair and took one last look in the mirror before nodding approvingly. 

“And that my dears, is how you convince people you’ve just woken up and your hair was already like that,” he winked at the camera. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got to finish getting dressed and I don’t think Instagram would approve too much if I started stripping on camera. That and I think Ragnor might have an aneurysm. Until later.” He waved to those watching before ending the live stream and setting his phone aside. 

He stood up from the vanity and walked over to where he’d laid his clothes out for the party. To say he was nervous was a little bit of an understatement. It was his and Alec’s first public appearance as an official couple, and an _official _couple. 

He was in the midst of undressing when his phone started playing Ragnor’s personalized ringtone and he put the man on speaker as he answered. 

“I’m putting on the rest of my makeup and then getting dressed as we speak,” Magnus said. “What time should I expect the car so I can let Alec know.” 

“It will be at your apartment at six,” Ragnor answered. “Try not to keep it waiting this time.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Have a little faith in me.” 

“I do have faith in you,” Ragnor replied. “I also know you.” 

“Love you too,” Magnus chuckled as he sat on the bed. 

“I’ve got to go, Raphael wants to take pictures for the page. Please don’t be late,” Ragnor said. 

“I’ll be on time, promise,” Magnus told him. “And don’t forget to smile.” 

He hung up and sent Alec off a quick text letting him know about the car before he focused on getting ready. Networking parties were always a mixed bag in his opinion, a nice excuse to drink and a good way to meet new people, but at the same time so much work. 

He hoped he and Alec would find a chance to sneak off for alone time. Who was he kidding, he knew ten places off the top of his head they could sneak off too. 

Magnus was in the process of checking his make up when he heard the intercom buzzer. 

“That must be Mr. Blue eyes,” he grinned at Chairman and made his way to the front door to buzz Alec in. 

He opened the door after the first knock and felt like the air had been punched out of his lungs when he took in Alec’s appearance. He was wearing a fitted black tuxedo with dark blue satin lapels. Not tight enough to be straining, but tight enough to see the faint outline of muscle, slim-fitting black pants, a cream-colored dress shirt, and a dark blue bowtie. His hair was just the right side of tousled. 

“I uh...I hope I look okay,” Alec blushed under his gaze. 

“Okay? Alec…” Magnus ran his gaze over him again. “...You look like sex on legs.” 

Alec blinked and blushed more. “You think so?” 

“Oh sweet pea, I know so,” Magnus told him. “I was gonna let you hang out in my room while I get ready but I’m afraid I have to banish you to the living room so I can concentrate.” 

He let him into the apartment and shut the door. 

Alec sat down on the couch and Magnus reluctantly went back to his room. He was tempted to leave the door open but knew he’d stall getting ready by taking peeks at Alec. 

He’d opted to go with a suit himself, however, he did slightly match the colors. The suit had a dark navy blue base, with gold and black leaf foils painted on. The lapels of the jacket were no thicker than a finger, and the pants had a slim fit, making to show off his legs. He added a matching blue waistcoat and paired it with a white dress shirt, a thin blue tie, and black steel toe cap black leather dress boots. 

He took one last look in the mirror to make sure not a hair was out of place before he grabbed his coat before he stepped into the living room. 

“Wow,” Alec said as he stood up. 

Magnus felt a little nervous. “I hope that was a good wow.” 

“The gold really brings out the color of your eyes,” Alec answered as he walked over. 

Magnus took a deep breath and reached up to tug playfully on Alec’s bow tie. “You are going to get me into so much trouble.” 

“Me?” Alec chuckled. “What did I do?” 

“Complimenting me while looking like that,” Magnus shook his head. “Not fair, at all.” 

Alec laughed. “You are adorable….And I really wanna kiss you.” 

“You’re in luck, my lipstick happens to be kiss-proof,” Magnus mused as he leaned in to meet him. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and reluctantly pulled away. “That will be our car.” He made sure Chairman had his food and water dish all set before shutting and locking the door as he and Alec left. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve really been to one of these before,” Alec said once they were seated in the car. 

“What? A party?” Magnus asked, surprised. 

“Not of this caliber anyway,” Alec answered. 

“Just think of it as a really fun party with lots of free drinks. It’s a chance to meet new people, especially people you might not otherwise socialize with, we are definitely going to dance, do a little networking, but mainly just have fun you know?” 

“Fun...I can do that,” Alec nodded. 

“And then I was thinking about inviting this gorgeous blue-eyed beauty back to my apartment for a nightcap, think he’d be interesting?” Magnus asked. 

“I think he’d be very interested,” Alec answered. 

Magnus leaned over and kissed him as the car came to a stop. “Ready?” he asked once he pulled back. 

“With you on my arm? For anything,” Alec answered. 

He buttoned his tux as the driver opened the door and stepped out then offered his hand to Magnus. He wrapped his arm around Magnus’s waist as they walked down the carpet. They posed for a few pictures as they made their way to the entrance of the party. At the end he couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him, Alec froze surprised before he brought his other hand to Magnus’s waist and kissed back. 

“That’ll certainly make the front page,” Ragnor said as they walked inside. 

“That is...obviously why I did it,” Magnus nodded in agreement. “Anything I should know before we go in? Other than making sure to get pictures together, and not to drink too much.” 

“There are a few people I think would be good for you to talk to, I understand your sister wasn’t able to make it so I took the liberty of making a shortlist of people that might be beneficial for you to speak to as well Alec. It may be a party but a little networking goes a long way,” Ragnor told them. 

“By shortlist, he means index card,” Magnus translated as he took the cards Ragnor gave them and handed one to Alec. He tucked it into his coat. “And I have a list for you too.” He reached into his other coat pocket and handed the man a card. 

“This just says drink on it, Magnus,” Ragnor said. 

“I’ll be asking Raphael how much you had to drink later,” Magnus replied as he pulled Alec away by the hand. “I love Ragnor to death but he really needs to loosen up some...Isn’t that your brother and Simon off in their own little world over there?” 

“Jace changed his shirt five times before he left,” Alec nodded. “I’ve never seen him so taken with someone before...it’s a little weird and a little endearing.” 

“I’m thinking two months from now we’re gonna be seeing rumors about those two being secretly married,” Magnus said as they walked over to the bar. 

“One bramble and a…” Magnus glanced at Alec as he leaned against the bar. 

“Uh, rum and coke,” Alec added. 

“One bramble and a rum and coke,” Magnus put a few bills in the tip jar. 

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to some people,” Magnus said once they had their drinks. He took Alec’s hand and they made their way around the party, Alec seemed nervous at first but slowly started to open up. 

“Lydia,” Alec smiled at a young blond woman as she made their way over to them. 

“Alec, I didn’t expect to see you here,” she said kissing his cheek. “Though, considering who you’re dating I suppose I should have. Lydia Branwell.” 

“Magnus Bane, nice to meet you,” he smiled and shook her hand. “How do you and Alec know each other?” 

“Lydia is one of the best boxers I know,” Alec answered. “She made the Olympic circuit a few years ago. 

“Until a shoulder injury knocked me flat on my ass,” she chuckled. “I still get into the ring from time to time, but I’ve been acting as a film consultant, and the occasional stunt double when it calls for it. I should get back to my date, but it was good seeing you Alec, and nice meeting you Magnus, you’ve got a good one here.” 

“Lydia gave me a few pointers when I was starting to make it big,” Alec added. “We’re not friends exactly, but we grab a coffee from time to time.” 

“She seems nice,” Magnus smiled. 

“She’s a hardass and very driven, but yeah she’s nice,” Alec agreed. 

He spotted Woolsey off in the corner and waved a little. “Come on, let me introduce you to one of my friends,” they refreshed their drinks before making their way over. 

“Alec, I’d like you to meet Woolsey Scott, Woosley, this is Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus introduced. 

“I almost didn’t recognize you with your shirt on...I mean...nice to meet you,” Alec blushed embarrassed. 

Woolsey chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, making a career of taking my shirt off means I don’t recognize as often. It’s nice to meet you too Alec, and congratulations by the way.” 

“Congratulations?” Alec asked, confused. 

“On your coming out,” Woolsey answered. “That’s a brave thing you did, not easy in the sports world right?” 

“Yeah, but the support from the fans and even the industry itself has been really great, and surprising to say the least. I wasn’t expecting it all,” Alec answered. “Of course there was some backlash and quite a few negative responses, but Magnus has been great in helping me tune out those voices.” 

“Yes, Magnus is very supportive isn’t he?” 

Magnus stiffened a little at the voice and turned slowly to look at the owner of the new voice. He smiled, albeit a bit forced. 

“Camille,” he greeted. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris.” 

“I just got in last night,” she smiled back and flicked her gaze to Alec. “You must be Alexander.” She offered her hand. “Magnus always had a weakness for little blue-eyed beauties, though if that were entirely true, I don’t suppose we would have been together long as we were.” 

“I...don't quite follow,” Alec said as he let go of her hand. “For another matter...who are you exactly?” 

Magnus snorted and Camille shot him a withering glare before standing to her full height and putting a hand on her hip. 

“Lady Camille Belcourt, hotel heiress, perfume queen, and Magnus’s ex-girlfriend,” she smiled. “He didn’t tell you?”

“You know me, Camille, I prefer to look forward not backward,” Magnus met her smile. “Embrace the new, not the old. Happy belated birthday, by the way, you don’t look a day over-” 

“Alright,” Woolsey stepped between the two of them. “Let’s not say something we’re going to regret later. Camille, I think I saw them serving those little cakes you like” 

He took her arm and started leading her away. Magnus downed the rest of his drink in one go. “I need another drink.” He set the glass aside and made his way over to the bar. “Two shots of tequila, and make them doubles.” 

“...Are you okay?” Alec asked when he caught up to him. He watched him take both shots in quick succession and raised an eyebrow. “I guess not.” 

“One more,” Magnus told the bartender. “If I need to be in the same room as her then I need alcohol.” 

“Magnus, hey, come on, talk to me,” Alec said as he grabbed his hand. 

He led him away from the bar and over to a table off to the side. “What’s wrong with being the same reason as your ex?...Aside from her being kinda a bitch.” 

“...Do you really not know who she is?” Magnus asked. 

“I haven’t been living under a rock,” Alec answered. “I know she used to design custom hats for various celebrities and then moved onto perfumes, she inherited the hotels from Alexei de Quincey when he died and...she’s your ex, and apparently older than people think.” 

Magnus smiled a bit. “So am I, but I’m taking it to my grave.” He sighed and leaned back in the chair. “We’ve known each other for almost a decade...she was dating Ralf Scott when we first met, Woolsey’s older brother, they kept it private and no one was really aware until he died almost a year later...We started spending time together after that and began dating shortly after...we dated for almost six years on and off before I finally broke up with her for the final time almost two years ago when I caught her cheating on me, we had this huge fight, and she finally told me that she didn’t feel the same way about me that I felt about her, I was a diversion...So we broke up and I left…” 

“Was she...the emergency?” Alec asked. 

Magnus nodded. “She got into drugs while we were dating, and now she’s clean and sober, but...she still has danger nights, usually around Ralf’s birthday and his death, and when we broke up, Woolsey started taking that over, but this year, I guess Woolsey had to film late or something because she called Ragnor looking for me, she was already so drunk, and I got scared, so I texted Woolsey and let him know before I went over to make sure she didn’t hurt herself…”

“You still care about her,” Alec squeezed his hand. 

“Most days I wish I didn’t,” Magnus said. “I hate the person I become around her...and at the same time I know part of me still loves seeing her, loves her.” 

“You wouldn’t be who you are without,” Alec nodded in understanding. 

“Th...that doesn’t bother you does it?” Magnus asked as he looked at him. 

“A little, but that’s more of being blindsided kind of thing,” Alec answered. “And you two have history, I’d be more shocked if after all these years you felt nothing for her…besides, her loss is my gain.” 

Magnus smiled a little. “You mean that?” 

“Of course I do, Magnus,” Alec leaned down and kissed him. “You know what would really take the wind out of her sails?” 

“I love a good chance to take the wind out of her sails,” Magnus said as he stood up. 

“Seeing us, having a good time and not letting her ruin our good time,” Alec replied as he took his hand. “I seem to recall you mentioning something about dancing?” 

“I did mention dancing didn’t I?” Magnus smiled as they walked over to the other people dancing to the music. 

He spotted Ragnor and Raphael among the group and smiled, glad to see his friends having fun. Alec was right, Camille was not going to ruin their night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't think this is the last we'll be seeing of Camille 
> 
> Next Chapter: Business Proposal's and Coffee Cups


End file.
